


Love is an Open Door

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Henry work together to plan an unforgettable evening for JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Open Door

"Are you ready little man?" Emily whispered as she straightened Henry's bow tie. the blonde nodded as blue eyes sparkled up at her. she loved seeing JJ's eyes on her little boy, there was something perfect in those baby blues. Henry smiled and reached up for a high five. Emily met his hand and scooped him up in her arms as she kissed his chubby little cheeks. she took a deep breath and nodded to Henry who instinctively knew it was time.

Henry dawdled into the living room and Emily heard jj from her position in the kitchen, "Oh Henry! look how handsome you look! did Emily help you get dressed for dinner?"

"Yeah momma!" Henry squealed as JJ kissed him and ruffled his hair. "No momma! Not my hair! I bwushed it!"

"oh, i'm sorry sweet boy," jj admitted as she brushed it flat. Emily appeared from the kitchen, placing her earrings in place as she smiled at the two blondes in her life. "Are you two about ready?"

"Wow, you look stunning," jj gasped taking in Emily's gorgeous dress and fancy up-do.

"So do you love," Emily grinned as she leaned in and kissed JJ. Henry covered his eyes with splayed fingers, peeking through the open bits as he smiled.

they loaded into Emily's SUV and headed to the restaurant. JJ squeezed Emily's hand as they sang along to the frozen soundtrack for the umpteenth time. JJ loved that Emily not only played Disney music in the car with Henry, but she had also gone out of her way to learn all of the words.

they arrived at the restaurant and Emily parked the car and came around the side to let Henry out of his car seat before coming to the passenger side and letting jj out. it had taken her far too long to get jj in the habit of waiting to have the door opened for her. but once she had gotten used to it, she sort of enjoyed the chivalrous gesture.

The three made their way inside, where Emily checked them in with the hostess. "Emily Prentiss, party of three," she smiled as she slipped the hostess $100 without JJ noticing. the hostess nodded and showed them to the best table in the restaurant. it was a large table pre-set with a booster seat for Henry and a view of the capitol building.

Emily pulled out JJ's chair for her and helped her into her seat before finally settling down across from her. Emily smiled as jj tucked a fabric napkin into Henry's button up shirt.

"Babe, this seems far too nice for a six year old's birthday dinner," JJ admitted as she eyed the menu. Emily smiled at Henry who was busy coloring the children's menu.

"Nothing is too fancy for our Henry! besides it's not everyday you lose your first tooth! isn't that right Henry?" Emily asked happily as she squeezed JJ's hand under the table

Henry simply beamed from ear to ear to show off the blank space between his front teeth. he had lost the tooth on Emily's watch and JJ had been disappointed she missed it, but the two women delighted in getting to play tooth fairy the following night.

They ordered dinner and enjoyed casual conversations as Henry showed off his artwork to the waiter. finally the dessert menu was brought out and Emily nodded knowingly at the waiter who winked in understanding.

"Henry what do you want for dessert?" Emily asked, giving the small boy his cue.

"I want something sweet!" Henry shouted, standing in his chair. JJ's eyes widened as she looked around to be sure they weren't interrupting anyone around them.

"Henry, sit down baby," jj whispered as she gestured for Henry to put his bottom back in his seat.

"But mommy, don't you want something sweet?" Henry asked

"well, sure darling. but i need you to put your little tush back in that chair before you get hurt," JJ encouraged.

"i don't know, i think he's on to something." Emily grinned. "I think we could all go for something sweet at this point. it's been a long week."

JJ looked across the table questioningly. Emily removed her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table as the waiter reemerged with a covered plate and a bottle of champagne. JJ looked at him and Emily and back to the waiter. Suddenly a familiar song began to play from the live band nearer to the bar and JJ clasped her hands over her mouth.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you" Emily sang in tune as she stood up, giving her performance full finesse. 

Henry chimed in his best with, "Been searchin my whole wife to find my own pwace. May-bee it's the party tawking or the chocowate fandew!"

The waiter pulled the cover from the plate to reveal a pot of fondue and a menagerie of treats, tears came streaming down JJ's face as the two loves of her life performed love is an open door. The restaurant was all eyes on the unlikely duet. At the end of the song Emily knelt down on one knee and finally revealed the ring box she had been hiding all evening.

"Jennifer Jareau, I love you. I would be overjoyed if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife"

JJ cried, and nodded from lack of words.

Emily slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed as onlookers erupted in applause. Henry rushed to his mom's side and she hugged him, tears flowing freely down flushed cheeks.

"Baby, you helped with all of this?" she asked as she kissed him

"I helped momma!" Henry beamed. "Are you sup-rise momma?"

"I'm thrilled Henry, I love you." JJ smiled. 

"And I love you," Emily reminded as she kissed JJ again.

The newly engaged couple enjoyed chocolate fondue with their leading man, smiling happily as they hummed to each other between loving glances.


End file.
